oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sera Sage
"If you want me as your slave, then you'll have to take me by force." History Sera Sage was born to an unholy union between a sinister vampire lord by the name of Jackson Kross, and a human mother by the name of Anita Sage. Jackson Kross was obsessed with undead experimentations, seeking to create a perfected hybrid that carried the curse of undeath to be at his command. Needless to say, the union between Sera's parents was not a willing one on her mother's behalf. Anita was kidnapped and manipulated by the vampire lord's supernatural charms and mind control, in order to successfully impregnate her and keep her as his personal bride. However, before the mother could give birth to the child in the vampire lord's domain, she was rescued by a band of Paladins in service to Lymnieris, driving off Jackson and his undead minions, but never truly destroying him as he managed to flee. Anita was taken into care, and when the time did come for her to properly give birth, the child, Sera, was thankfully blessed as a dayborn by priests of Lymnieris through a rite of passage. Anita herself was a courtesan of Arshea, so Sera would be accepted by Arshean followers, as well as followers of Lymnieris, given that her mother was a victim, though Sera would be watched closely by followers from both deities while Sera was mostly raised from the city of Haven. Given the circumstances of her birth, and the unknown potential in Sera's blood due to Jackson's experimentations prior with Anita, Sera would be raised within a monastic discipline, guided by her mother and the Paladins of Lymnieris. She was well aware that Jackson was still active, with his shadow ever looming Sera's growth over the years. Through this, Anita ensured that Sera would be trained to handle herself if the need arised, though it was undeniable that the Dhampir's grace and beauty could draw attention, be it good or bad. Once Sera came of age into adulthood, that was when she became a fully fledged servant of Lymnieris herself. She would perform remarkably well in the deity's service, particularly for hunting down rapists and slavers (especially vampires), though inevitably, Jackson Kross would strike once again. Sera would be ambushed by the vampire lord personally during a night outside the city of haven after Sera had just finished rescuing a girl from a slaver. Though she was able to defend herself from the vampire lord's capture, he would reveal the wicked truth to his daughter. He revealed that he experimented on his own bloodline with ghoulish powers, and traces of this bloodline is also present in Sera. However, that was merely the first step in his grand plan. He wanted to capture Sera, so she would be able to breed with his various undead experiments, in order to create true abominations of undeath at his command to wreak havoc upon the world and the living. The fact she was a dayborn had perfectly played out in his favor, because it meant that these new strain of abominations, which were vampiric, would not need to fear the sunlight. Needless to say, this horrified and disgusted Sera. She would refuse to become a breeding slave for her twisted father's schemes. The two would do battle in the night, though it would eventually catch the attention of Paladins from Haven in Lymnieris' name, driving off Jackson once again, but he fled still intact. Sera would inform the Paladins of what she learned, and they would urge her to take greater caution. Since then, Sera would freely continue her duties in service to Lymnieris, but she'd always keep an eye out for her father's attacks, either from him, or his agents that would try to capture her... Appearance Sera is somewhat passable for a human, but her dhampir traits cannot be denied. She has lustrous white hair that is often kept loose and conditioned, or in a ponytail. Her skin is pale, and there is a supernatural gleam that makes her appear remarkably smooth beyond mortal comprehension. She has a slender and graceful physique, fit and athletic, that is able to match the otherworldly beauty of elves. Her womanly assets are well proportioned with her frame that showcases an hourglass figure, and she typically wears revealing garments in the form of dresses, with the colors associated with Lymnieris (white and red). She has fangs similar to other vampires, and this is clearly visible whenever she opens her mouth, such as speaking. Her ruby eyes have a somewhat haunting glimmer to them, as if almost hypnotizing to some degree. She always moves with an unearthly grace, which is a key feature associated with a dhampir. Personality Sera is quite a seductress, but she means well in all that she does, and has a good, strong heart. She does not hesitate to use her charms, but she does heed caution if things were to start escalating beyond her control in a situation. She is typically quite friendly, and doesn't shy away from using her dhampir traits to her advantage. She will however, be mindful of those who may be racist towards her kind. She generally prefers not to fight, but if she must do battle, she certainly will defend herself to the best of her ability. Her devotion to Lymnieris is nigh unshakable, almost to a point of zealousness. She firmly embraces Lymnieris' ideals, as she feels they act as a moral compass for her actions, and they also define her identity as to who and what she is. Friends Sera's mother is closest to her, though over the years, she has earned the trust and care from followers of Arshea and Lymnieris. Enemies Her father, Jackson Kross, and his undead servants are her primary enemies, due to the sinister plans they have for her, should she be captured by them. Aspirations She does have a desire to stop her father's schemes, though she knows it won't be an easy task. Otherwise, she feels it is her personal mission to promote the ideals of Lymnieris to bring forth good will to the world. Category:Player Characters